


His poison

by DanniLeigh



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniLeigh/pseuds/DanniLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelyn has just signed with WWE and has been sent to the Florida championship Wrestling, the developmental territory. Determined to prove her worth and her Family name Kat has no interest in anything other than her career but she has a lot of reason to become distracted from her course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallway shock

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Katelyn Ivana Bevis   
> Age: 21  
> Born: September 19th 1989, Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England  
> Resides: Tampa, Florida  
> Height: 5ft 2in (1.57m)  
> Weight: 115lbs (52kg)  
> Trained by: Stewart Bevis, Roy Bevis, FCW  
> Eye colour: Sky Blue with a green ring around the Iris  
> Hair colour: Deep cherry brown with blonde highlights   
> Hair style: Long, naturally straight and side parting with no fringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/katelynbevis/

"You need to bend your knees more!" Josh Fatu told me as I collapsed onto the ring mat in frustration. I was at the FCW training with Josh and Jon, trying desperately to prepare for upcoming debut.  
"Shouldn't you guys be focusing on your debut onto the main roster with Sarona?" I grumbled, taking Jon's outstretched hand and groaning in pain as he pulled me up.  
"She's on her way but in the meantime, watching you fall flat on your ass is perfect entertainment whilst we wait." Jon smirked, ruffling my hair as if I were three years old.  
"Bloody jackass." I slapped his arm away and scowled at him, causing him to laugh at me even more. "It's my birthday, you should be going easy on me!" Today was my 21st birthday and I was already training at 10am. A few weeks ago I'd signed a contract with WWE , moving away from my home and family in England. Now I was living in an apartment with Trinity, who wouldn't let me stay at a hotel whilst I tried to find one of my own and stated it would be easier and cheaper to live with her. My debut was going to be a six tag team match with Nattie and Trinity against Alicia Fox, Liviana and Aksana. Both Nattie and Trin were on their way so we could see how each other fought. Having a match with Nattie was a dream come true, one that was made better by the fact that it was my debut.  
"Speaking of your birthday, how come you aren't halfway to Vegas by now? It's your 21st, you should be going all out!" Josh asked, preparing himself for me to practice one of my signature moves 'The Catherine wheel' on him. The move consisted of my running up to him, use his shoulders as momentum to flip over him, brining him with me in a 360 turn and push him onto his back. Hard. But I was having trouble on the landing.  
"I'm British, we don't make a big deal out of turning 21. For us the legal drinking age is 18 so we usually go big for that." I told him before running up to him and executing my move, actually landing on my feet only to lose balance and fall onto the mat. "Damn, nearly had it! Anyway Trinity and Nattie have arranged tonight for me. It's all a surprise."  
"One that is going to remain a surprise!" Trinity said as her and Nattie walked through the doors. They made their way into the ring and I gave Nattie a hug.  
"I even got a lot of the people on the main roster to come so you better be on your best behaviour when meeting them!" Nattie told me, keeping me in her arms; she knew what I was like drunk. What with only being here for a few weeks I knew hardly anyone, only the people at FCW. "In the mean time, we're taking you out after training for lunch and spa treatment."  
"That sounds amazing cause I'm in desperate need for a massage!" I giggled, grabbing Nattie by the waist and twirling us around. "Thank you thank you thank you!"  
"Are you going to train or what?" Jon asked, crossing his arms. I stuck my middle finger up at him before getting in position to train with Trin.  
x  
"Alright guys, get your asses out of the ring. It's our turn!" Sarona demanded with a smile as she got up on the apron. It had been over an hour since we started training now. "Happy Birthday!" She told me, hugging me despite my sweaty state. Taking this as our queue to hit the showers I grabbed my bag and followed my two partners into the female locker rooms. There were a total of five individual shower cubicles and I chose my favourite; the one right at the end. My stomach started growling at me so I quickly pulled off my sticky clothes and turned on the shower, stepping into the warm water.  
I was stood in front of the mirror with my towel secured tightly around me as I blow dried my hair and put on a coat of mascara on once I was finished. Trinity had left a few minutes ago, saying she had something to take care of.  
"So what am I supposed to wear tonight?" I asked Nattie as she exited the shower.  
"We're going shopping after lunch and before our Spa appointment." She told me. "Could I borrow your hair dryer? Mine broke the other day and I forgot to pack the one I keep at home."  
"Sure, it's all plugged in!" I moved out of the way as I packed away my workout gear and put on my underwear. "You know it's rather stupid that the toilets are on the opposite side of the hall!" I complained as I hopped from one leg to another in desperate need to pee. I peaked my head out of the door and saw the corridor was empty so before anyone could come round the corner I ran down the hallway and into the girls toilets.  
Upon leaving the girls toilets I forgot to check the hallway and casually walked towards the locker room.  
"Kat, what the hell are you doing?" I heard an unmistakable voice come from behind me. That voice gave me a lot of feelings, usually being turned on and weak at the knees but right now that voice caused to freeze on the spot in shock.  
"Hey Joe..." I slowly turned around, not bothering to cover myself up; if I was going down with embarrassment then I was sure as hell going to make an impact. Putting my hands on my hips and riding out my embarrassment I saw the Samoan walk towards me with a slight blush but a huge smirk.  
"Why are you walking down the hallway in just your underwear?" He asked cautiously, as if scared of my answer.  
"Well I was bursting for a piss and we don't have toilets in the locker room." I shrugged.  
"You couldn't have put more clothes on?" He chuckled, his eyes scanning my body before settling on my blush covered face.  
"I was really desperate!" I defended. "As fun as this is, I need to put some clothes on before someone walks around the corner. Because knowing my luck it would be someone like Triple H." Quickly I scampered off away from the hunk that had just caught me practically naked.  
"Nice ass!" He called after my retreating figure.  
"Damn right!" I looked back at him and winked before entering the locker room once again. Nattie was staring at me with horrified eyes as she pieced together what had happened. "Don't say anything!" I warned her as she began to laugh. I put on my pair a dark acid wash jeans, Pink Floyd tank top and shoved on my black boots, not bothering to put in any of my piercings except for my lip ring. Once Nattie finished with my hair dryer I packed it away and waited for her to finish getting ready. My phone pinged from my back pocket and I opened it to see a new text from Joe.  
Happy Birthday by the way x  
As I read it I smiled to myself and sent him a text back saying thank you. By this point Nattie was now dressed so we walked back to the ring together and said goodbye to everyone before leaving. 

x

"Oh Nattie this is amazing!" I gushed as we pulled up to the Italian restaurant that I had been dying to go to since I first moved here.  
"We wanted to bring you somewhere special and Trinity said that you couldn't stop talking about this place." The Canadian driving my car told me as we got out.  
The inside was just as well decorated as the outside and the place was full, causing me to become very confused. Hadn't Nattie told me on the way over that she booked a table? We were led past the occupied tables and through to a back room where Trinity was already there along with April, Aksana and Karlee.  
"I thought you guys were busy today?!" I squealed, pulling my three co-workers and friends into a group hug.  
"Do you really think we would miss your birthday? Trinity told us to keep it a secret so we lied dumbo!" April answered, pulling me over to the table so we could all sit down. Conversation soon struck up as we looked through the menu when April asked Nattie about being on the main roster. Karlee kept looking over at me and I knew she was desperate to say something so when there was a break in the conversation she took her chance.  
"So Joe's coming tonight..." She trailed off and the other girls looked at me in anticipation.  
"Don't start Karls!" I whined. Yes, Joe and I had a flirty/banter way of talking to each other and a few people had picked up on it. "You know I'm not going to ask him out. I'm old school that way, I prefer the guy to make the first move, that's just the way I am. Not that I don't think the girl can't make the first move, it's just that I prefer it the other way for me." I reminded her, suddenly becoming very interested in the chicken salad.  
"The only reason why he hasn't asked you out is because he knows you want to focus on your career and you don't want distractions. He's not going to ask you out when he knows you don't want a relationship." Trin defended her boyfriends cousin with a smile. It was true, I vowed to myself that since I'd left everything I had back at England I would prove myself and wouldn't waste this opportunity. Joe was amazing and it's not that I didn't want a relationship with him, I just didn't want a relationship.  
Luckily the waiter came to take our orders, defusing the attention away from me.  
"So I invited the Bella's, Melina and Foxy to come with us for the rest of the day!" Nattie swiftly kept the topic away from Joe.  
"That sounds awesome!" I'd met the twins and Foxy the other day when I went with Trinity to NXT season 3, I was yet to meet Melina. 

x  
"Holy crap girl! You're gonna make a lot of people stare in that dress" Brie told me as I walked out of the changing room in a short one shoulder black dress. "Joe's going to die when you strut out in that!"  
"Not you too Brie!" I complained, sighing as she laughed and held her hands up in surrender. Just then Foxy came out in a dramatic silver sequin dress. "Damn! Looking fine Fox!" I whistled, watching as she spun on the spot and struck a pose.  
"I'm looking to get some action tonight so I have to be looking fine! You so need to get that dress by the way, your boobs and butt look amazing." She complimented me.  
"You're going to look even better in these!" Aksana threw a pair of six in red heels at me.  
"Girls we need to pay and leave otherwise we aren't gonna get to the Spa in time!" Trinity declared for the second time. With that I went back to the changing room, changed and then joined the girls in the queue.  
"Are you going to tell me anything about tonight?" I bugged April, swaying on the spot.  
"Nope, nope and nope." She poked her tongue out at me. All day I'd been trying to get it out of someone and no-one would give in. I guess I was just going to have to find out later.


	2. Change of hearts

I stood in front of my full length mirror as I studied the way my body looked in the tight one shoulder LBD and how long my legs looked in the sparkly red heels that where six inches. Being 5ft and 2 inches I had learned to walk in heels from a young age. Trinity had styled my hair into loose curls whilst the Bella twins had insisted on doing my makeup. Ever since lunch I hadn't been able to get Trinity's comments about Joe out of my head. Was I being too stubborn?  
"You look deep in thought, what's up?" Brie asked. It was now just the two of us in my room.  
"Am I being selfish with the Joe situation?" I blurted, sighing deeply and plonking myself next to her on the bed.  
"Selfish? No. But stubborn and guarded, yes." She shrugged. This is what I loved about Brie, she wouldn't lie just to save my feelings. "I can understand where your mentality is coming from, you've given up so much for this opportunity but trust me when I say that having a relationship wouldn't interfere with that. If he lived in another state and had another profession then it may be more of problem but he's not. You're both wrestlers at the same stage in your careers."  
She had a valid point. We both lived in the same area, had the same work schedule and we were both in training. But there was another problem nagging at me. One that was hard for me to push aside.  
"What if he can't deal with my mental state?" I whispered, hanging my head in shame as Brie looked at me completely confused. There was something I hadn't told anyone besides Trinity since moving here. Something only my bosses were at liberty to know.  
"Whatever you're hiding, you can tell me." Brie assured me quietly, taking my small hand in hers. Looking up to her face I saw her eyes where full of worry and her expression soft.  
"I'm schizoaffective." My confession seemed to hang in the air as she processed what I said. "Basically I'm too crazy to be Bipolar but not crazy enough to be Schizophrenic." I tried to joke, not a lot of people knew what it was due to it not really being one of the most 'advertised' mental illness.  
"A lot of people have left you because of this haven't they? That's the main reason why you're scared of being with Joe. You don't want to get hurt." Instead of looking at me with pity or disgust, Brie's face held understanding.  
"Yeah, it's screwed up so much of my life. I've been hurt too many times and I guess I just don't want to go down that road again." I shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance.  
"Sweetheart, this is nothing to be ashamed of! All this means is that your brain works differently and that you sometimes need extra support. But I've seen the way Joe is with you and I think he could handle this. I think everyone has already guessed that there's something different about you, just by the way you are. Sometimes you're incredibly hyper and sometimes you won't even talk. Yet nobody here treats you differently because we're your family and you don't have to hide anything from us. Joe will understand and it won't change anything." Brie was careful with her words, not wanting to say the wrong thing but yet wanting to get her point across. With a kiss to my forehead she left me in peace to think everything over. She had a valid point, about everything. Only just a few days ago I'd had an angry swing and he'd managed to calm me down. There was a knock on the door and Brie opened it to reveal Joe on the other side. "I'll leave you guys to it." She muttered before giving me a look as she closed the door behind her.  
"I didn't get a chance to give this to you earlier." He reached into his pocket and brought out a present wrapped in red tissue paper.  
"Joe, you didn't have to get me anything!" I protested, taking the gift from him when he gave me a look that told me to stop being stubborn.  
"Well it's your 21st and even though you didn't want anything big I thought you deserved this." Carefully I unwrapped the gift, opening the paper up to find a silver necklace staring up at me. It was a chain with a single bar that that had the roman numerals 'XVI-VII-MMX' engraved in it, resembling the 16th of July 2010 which was the date I'd signed with WWE. Speechlessly I stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery in my hand.  
"It's perfect..." I gushed, throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my feet dangling in mid air. Immediately he caught me, his arms coming around my waist and holding me in place. We stayed like this for a while, my head nestled in the crook of his neck and his face in my hair. Slowly I lifted my head and looked into his brown eyes, our faces so close that I could feel his breath on my lips.  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Josh yelled, banging his fist on my door, prompting Joe to place me back on the floor.  
"We'd better get going." He sighed regretfully, pulling away from me and walking out of the room. The fact that I was pissed at Josh for the interruption spoke volumes about my feelings. I put the necklace on my dresser and grabbed my bag as I exited the room.  
"The Limo's outside guys! Let's go!" Nikki commanded. The fact that she's got us a limo didn't surprise me at all. Josh, Jon, Trinity, Brie, Nikki, Joe and I were all travelling from my apartment together. As we all made our way down the flight of stairs I felt a hand on my back steadying me and I looked up to find it was Joe next to me, ensuring I don't fall in the six inch heels. I beamed up at him once we'd reached the bottom and when he went to pull his hand away I grabbed it in my own, causing him to return my smile. We all clambered into the limo and I was settled between Josh and Joe.  
"I feel like I'm in a Samoan sandwich." I joked, poking them both in the side as they laughed at me and Joe taking the hand I'd poked him with and entwining it with his own again.  
"Just so you know, I plan on getting you in full Brie mode tonight!" Nikki winked at me.  
"What is 'Brie mode'?" I asked.  
"Basically when I get drunk I get pretty fucking crazy. Although apparently I'm not the only one, I've heard the stories." Brie chuckled. A few days ago my cousin had called me and ended up on speaker phone telling Trinity what I was like when I was drunk.  
"I would like to actually remember tonight." I warned them, not really wanting to get blind drunk tonight. They only rolled their eyes in response. As Nikki told everyone stories about Brie mode Joe let go of my hand and placed his arm around me, tracing patterns on my bare shoulder. Before I knew it we had arrived.  
"You need to wait here, one of us will stay with you and bring you in." Jon instructed as we pulled up.  
"I'll stay, just text me when we're needed." Joe immediately offered earning a smirk off Jon. As soon as the vehicles door shut behind them I swung myself onto Joes lap and wasted no time in bringing my lips to his. He had a moment of shock before he responded, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him so we were chest to chest. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my hands tangled themselves in shoulder length hair as the kiss deepened and became more heated. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I gladly opened for him, letting him take control. Being wrapped up in his arms was so the most relaxing yet exhilarating thing I'd experienced. A vibration broke us apart as he took out his phone to see a text from Jon, telling him to bring me in.  
"Time to go in." He whispered against my lips before lighting pressing them to mine in a chaste kiss.  
"Do we have too?" I whined, kissing my way down from his jaw to the base of his throat and grinding up against his crotch. His phone vibrated yet again so I got off him with a groan. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Nattie claimed me as soon as I stepped into Jacksons. Everyone from FCW was here but I don't have the chance to say hello as she introduced me to the main roster people such as Rosa, Big show, Dolph Ziggler, Eve Torres, Beth Phoenix, Bryan Danielson, Wade Barrett, Michelle McCool and Sheamus. Finally Nattie let me go and I quickly ran over and jumped on the back of the person I'd been dying to see.  
"Oh so now you come and see us huh?" Colby, a.k.a Seth Rollins, joked, supporting my legs as I hugged him via piggyback.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, Nattie kidnapped me." I said, ruffling his dark wavy hair. Colby was the first person to talk to me the day I'd arrived, he was also a new sign on and was also trying to adjust to being away from his family. Ever since I was a child I'd always gotten on better with guys and Colby was no exception. We shared the same music taste and humour.  
"Hey Kat, you do realize you're wearing a dress right and we can see everything?" TJ called from across the room.  
"You guys aren't the first to see my underwear today!" I yelled back, noticing Joe smile out of the corner of my eye.  
"And you're not even drunk yet." Celeste chuckled, shaking her head. I merely shrugged in return and hopped off Colby's back, accepting the drink AJ handed me, identifying it as Jack Daniels and coke. The room was filled with tables, most of them dotted with superstars and large buffet table at the other end of them room. After filling myself up on food I made my way around to the people I hadn't seen yet, making light conversation before moving on to the next group. This is what I hated about social event, you had to make small talk. It was easier with the people that I knew well but harder with the ones I'd just met; not that there was anything wrong with them, they were actually very nice and easy to get along with. Just awkward for me at first.  
As I was coming back from the bar to the table I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, pulling me close against their chest.  
"Am I actually going to get some time with you this evening?" Joe's voice murmured into my ear and I relaxed into his embrace, letting my head roll back onto his bicep.  
"Believe me, I'd rather spend the rest of the night with you. I'm already exhausted." I told him, placing my free hand over his clasped ones on my stomach and smiled up at him. "And we haven't even got to the dancing part of tonight yet." Just as I said that, Nattie announced that it was time to move downstairs into the club area.  
"Let's go baby girl." 

x

"BRIE MODE!" Brie screeched as we did yet another tray of shots before she dragged me back to the dance floor. "So what's going on with you and Joe? I saw you guys at the buffet and on the dance floor earlier!" Brie slurred as we danced.  
"I took your advice, I'm letting my guard down and tomorrow I'm going to tell him what I told you. I'm going to start letting him in." I giggled, spinning us both around but my in my drunken state my grip slipped and I fell into Colby. "Bestie!" I cried as I used him for support when my ankles gave way.  
"Hey drunkard, having a good time I take it." Nodding in return I took off my heels and groaning in pain. "Let's sit you down." I was lead over to a table that held Bryan, AJ, Celeste and Joe. Automatically I headed for Joe's lap, falling into him and clinging onto him when I nearly fell backwards onto Bryan.  
"Whoops, sorry Bryan!" I apologized, flinging my head back to look at him and grinned.  
"No problem Cheshire." He ruffled up my hair and gently pushed me back into a sitting position. Suddenly tiredness swooped over me and Joe's chest looked extremely comfortable so I leaned in on him.  
"I'm tired..." I yawned, snuggling into my human pillow more and taking in his cologne.  
"Then let's get you home Baby girl." Joe suggested, pulling my hair away from my face and looking down at me before gently pecking my lips. When I protested that I couldn't leave my party so early he reminded me it was now 1am. Time had completely gotten away from me so I let him pick me up bridal style. Bryan passed up my shoes as AJ went to grab my bag, saying she too should get home and would share a taxi with us as she lived only a block away from me.  
"I'll say goodbye to everyone for you." Colby kissed my forehead in farewell, gave AJ a hug and Joe a pat on the back. Luckily Joe wasn't the jealous type and he knew that Colby was my best friend, the fact that Colby had a girlfriend helped too. Previous relationships had shown me just how jealous guys can really get when their girls are close to other guys. Yet another reason why I was guarded. The taxi ride home was all a blur and before I knew it I was being carried up the stairs and into my apartment. Jon, who had come back with Trinity a little while ago opened the door and started quietly laughing and my practically passed out state. I blanked out for a few more minutes until I felt my back on something soft and realised I was being put on my bed.  
"I can't sleep in this." I murmured, squirming in the tight dress. Hesitantly Joe helped me take off my dress and into one of the oversized Pyjama shirts; he even managed to get me out of my bra without seeing anything. After placing me back into my bed he stripped down to his boxers and got in beside me, pulling me too him so my back was against his chest. I bade him goodnight before slipping into an drunken comatose sleep.


	3. Revelations

When I woke up the next morning I found myself squished up against Joe's muscular chest with his arms secured around my small frame. The thought of getting up was pushed to the back of my mind as I snuggled closer to him and kissed his bicep. This caused him to shift backwards and look down at me.  
"I uh... I didn't realise you were awake." I stammered, blushing furiously.   
"Only been up for a few minutes." He muttered. His morning voice was even sexier than his normal one and had he not stood up to stretch then I would have jumped his bones right there. He put on his jeans from last night before walking over to the door. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" He asked.  
"Water please." I smiled sleepily up at him, watching in awe at the way his body moved. He came back a few minutes later and passed me my glass. "Are Trin and Jon up yet?"  
"Not too sure, they're either out or still in their room." He shrugged, sitting himself at the end of the bed until he saw my pout and shuffled up the bed to me. After putting my glass on the nightstand I settled onto his lap, using his chest as a pillow like I had done the night before.   
"Thank you for looking after me last night, it means a lot."   
"It's no problem, I was happy too. My mum would have slapped me so hard if I didn't" He chuckled, pulling me closer to him. As we relished the moment in each other's arms my mind wandered to the inevitable discussion I needed to have with him. "What's on your mind?" It was almost as if Joe had read my mind as he gently guided my chin up to look at him.   
"There's just some stuff I need to tell you. Pretty deep stuff that I think you need to know." I sighed, looking him in the eyes so he'd know how serious I was.   
"Okay, we'll go out later and you can tell me all about it then." He gave me a warm smile before bringing me in for a gentle kiss. The kiss was broken by the sound of my phone alerting me of a text. It was Nattie telling me that she would be over in about half an hour. With a grumble I rolled out of bed and shuffled into my en-suite, quickly stripping off before stepping into the shower.   
x  
Nattie showed up right after I'd finished getting dressed and I opened up the door to find her standing with Bryan, Wade Barrett, Dolph and Colby. After getting them all drinks I settled down in front of Nattie who absentmindedly braided my damp hair.  
"Are we still getting in a training session today?" Colby confirmed with Joe when he appeared fully dressed. Tomorrow was Colby's debut and Joe was up against Peter Olav.   
"What time are you guys training because I was planning a day out at the beach today!" Nattie spoke excitedly, putting a hair tie around the end of the braid.   
"Well if we go now then we can meet you at the beach after and relax?" Joe suggested, getting an approving nod from Colby. Nattie told us all her plan for the day before heading home to change whilst Joe and Colby headed out too. This left me with Bryan, Wade and Dolph who already had their stuff.   
"So does this mean I have to get changed again?!" I huffed before trudging back to my room to change.   
x  
We arrived at the beach a bit late after we had to pick up AJ as her car was in the shop and she spent forever to get up. Dolph was driving my car because I was still getting used to driving American streets and he was genuinely scared for his life when I pulled out onto the wrong side of the road.  
"Forget something Cheshire?" Bryan called to me, prompting me to turn around to find my bag dangling from his fingers.   
"Opsie! Thanks caterpillar!" I took my bag off him and began to skip away until a pair of hands landed on my shoulder and spun me around in the other direction.   
"Wrong way short stuff." Wade chuckled, releasing me so I could now skip away in the right direction. As we approached the group I saw it was all the main roster people who had appeared last night, making AJ and I the only FCW people.   
"How is it that neither of us have fangirled over this yet?" April whispered to me as we laid out our towels.   
"I really don't know but we've got to keep it up!" I shrugged, straightening up when Eve walked over.   
"Hey girls!" Just having Eve Torres greet me like a friend made me glow with happiness. "Where's your man?" She asked me, placing her towel next to mine and sitting down, ushering us to follow suit.   
"Training but he's not really my man." I told her with slight conflict in my voice. "It's sort of complicated." At this she called over Beth and Michelle so I could explain the situation to them, leaving out my mental illness. They all had similar advice to Brie and after what I could only describe as 'girl bonding time' I took off my overdress to sunbathe.   
"The sun practically reflects of both of your skin!" TJ teased Sheamus and I when he took off his shirt. I simply rolled my eyes and Sheamus flipped him the middle finger.   
x  
It had just gone Twelve and I was nearly falling asleep due to relaxation as Rosa chatted mindlessly to Nikki and I when I heard whispering around me. With a sigh I took off my sunglasses and opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by Colby, Joe, Bryan and Sheamus. I hadn't even realised that the two men had arrived and just as I was about to say something they picked me up, each of them grabbing either an arm or leg.   
"Ah hell no! Don't you dare do this you bloody assholes!" I screeched, thrashing about and gaining everyone's attention as the carried me towards the sea. All of my attempts to break free had no affect on the four professional wrestlers. Next thing I know I'm flying through the air, only just managing to take in a deep breath before I hit the water and was submerged under. I came up to the surface to find the them all in hysterics, completely unaware that I was calculating on how to take them down. Bryan was the closest to me and was also doubled over so he was my easiest target. He didn't have the chance to react when I suddenly launched myself at him, pushing him underwater. With a smirk I faced the other three and went for Joe next. However I didn't have the element of surprise against the 6ft3 Samoan and he easily caught me, flinging me over his shoulder and carrying me out of the water. When we got back to the group he sat down on my towel and pulled me onto his lap.   
"Did you get it all?" Colby asked Wade who had a camera in his hand.   
"Yup, right until they sat down." He confirmed, putting the camera away and winking at me.  
"That was evil!" I yelled at them, getting myself mostly dry with Joe's towel.   
"What do you say we beat their ass in game of volleyball? Battle of the sexes!" Eve suggested, tossing around a volleyball in the air. This if course caused an uproar from the guys with them trash talking about how we could never beat them. We all helped set up the court and made our teams. I was teamed up with Eve and we won our round against TJ and Dolph, eventually double teaming with Trinity and Beth to take on the two teams of Joe & Jon with Sheamus & Wade. It came close but we ended up losing when Dolph and Bryan interfered with us, causing the boys to win.

x

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Trinity asked when I came out of my room wearing light denim high waist shorts. white lace crop top, denim jacket and white wedges. My hair fell down in gentle waves due to the braid it had been in all day and a light, natural cover of makeup. All my piercings were in plus the necklace Joe got me was hanging on my neck.  
"I'm going out with Joe, he'll be here in a few minutes." I told her, gathering everything I needed into a small batman handbag that I slung over my shoulder.   
"Well it's about time!" She cheered, grinning from ear to ear. Just then there was a knock on the door and I opened it up to see Joe standing the other side in a casual shirt with jeans.   
"Ready to go?" He offered me his arm, flashing a smile a Trinity.  
"Don't wait up!" I called over my shoulder, taking his arm and shutting the door behind us.   
"You look beautiful angel." He complimented me, once again helping me down the stairs much like he had done the night before.   
"Thanks handsome." I said back, sending him a wink. "So how's JoJo?" I asked whilst we walked over to his car and got in.   
"She's doing good, my parents have her tonight." I wondered why her mother didn't have her but I didn't want to pry about that just yet so I let it go and made light conversation during the journey. Joe was incredibly easy to talk to with no uncomfortable silences when there wasn't anything to talk about. He wasn't one for small talk thankfully as the thought of small talk made me want to blow my brains out.   
We pulled into a 1950's style dinner that I instantly loved. Clique American things were my weakness; I loved them and it was something Joe had taken notice to. This diner looked like it had come straight out of Grease and I was so busy studying the outside of the Diner that I hadn't noticed Joe get out of the vehicle to open my door for me, taking me by surprise. All my ex's had never been so chivalrous. After being led to a booth near the back we once again picked up conversation, only breaking from it to order out food and drinks.  
"Okay so apart from wrestling and football are there any other sports you like?" I asked him, when the waitress brought us our food.   
"I used to play baseball a lot and I'm pretty kickass at beach volleyball too." He winked, stealing a fry off my plate. "How about you?"  
"Cheating doesn't make you kickass thank you very much!" I scolded him, taking two fry's off his plate. "Dancing was one of my biggest passions, it's actually one of my backup plans. In school I was about of the girls rugby, hockey, netball and football teams too."  
"American football or soccer?"   
"Soccer, I'm still not used to the different terms. Although I think I could whoop your ass at your football, it's pretty similar to rugby." I boasted, sticking my tongue out at him.   
"I would squash you on the field! You're tiny compared to me." He scoffed.  
"Well it's usually men that say size doesn't matter." I quipped back with a smirk.  
"Oh size matters baby girl." His voiced deepened and he looked at me with a spark in his eyes, causing me to involuntary quiver in my seat. Trying to regain my posture I crossed my legs and sat up a little straighter, attempting to ignore the heat that was coursing through my body. "So you said there was something you needed to talk to me about?" Joe prodded, getting to the main reason as to why we were here.   
"Yeah, there's some stuff you need to know about me before we move ahead with this." I gestured between the two of us with my finger and analyzed him as I spoke. "When I was 18 I was diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder and it's affected a lot of things in my life. My reactions to things are more extreme, it affects me in little everyday things. It's not easy and a lot of people can't handle me because of it. You may not be able to cope with having me in your life in the way you want me." Silence. Complete silence filled the both as he digested everything he said to me. Not wanting to pressure him, I ate the last few remains of my meal and waited patiently for him to speak.


End file.
